Callista Nolan
Callista Nolan is a major character in the Veni Vidi Vici ''series. She is a faerie of two races - elemental fae (sidhe) on her father's side, and dark fae (dorcha) on her mother's side. Background Born when Aislin was eighteen, Callista is the younger of the twins. She was raised in the castle and in her first few years of life, saw very little outside of it. Aislin often liked to braid Callista’s hair, and saw much of herself in her daughter. She was pleased that both of her children were like her rather than their father. Aislin saw it as important that Callista and Carlisle were taught to read and write in several languages. As Callista grew older, she learned about the burden she would bear: her powers. Around the age of seven or eight, Callista began to develop dark abilities. It scared her as she didn’t know how to control it, although Aislin taught her. Carlisle mastered the sword and Callista was fast learning to use her own power. When Callista started to develop a woman’s body, Aislin taught her how to use her sexuality and beauty to her advantage. At thirteen, Callista became curious about learning to use her body as a weapon. She turned her attention on sixteen-year-old Tynan, who was one of Carlisle’s friends and also an espionage agent for Aislin. Callista used her beauty and developing curves to seduce Tynan into having sex with her. Despite the fact that Tynan has romantic feelings for Callista and is in fact in love with her, she chooses to see past this and views him only as a friend and lover. She uses Tynan solely for pleasure and power, fully aware that she is manipulating him, but not understanding that he truly cares for her. Callista also grows frustrated with her twin Carlisle’s attempts to protect her from men. Appearance Callista is strikingly beautiful, with long pale blonde hair and bright sky-blue eyes. She has wide eyes, long lashes and full lips. She is fairly curvy with an hourglass figure. Personality Callista is a very dry person who doesn’t have much of a sense of humour. She has a very high pain tolerance, having been taught that pain is natural. She is fairly dark and can be cold, but in reality beyond it all, Callista does have a heart, but doesn’t know how to deal with feelings as she has been used to suppressing them. She is the sort of person who is very hard to break it, although she will crack over time. She is also aware of the temptations that face men and may use seduction if necessary. Abilities Callista’s magical abilities are those of her father – manipulation of shadows, creating illusions and death magic. These abilities, commonly known as necromancy, are very rare among most fae let alone the dorcha. Her abilities are very strong and were hard to control at first, although since claiming for Elemental at the age of twelve, Callista has worked hard to harness her powers. Aside from magic, she is easily able to manipulate and seduce, much like her mother. Relationships '''Family' Markhos Delcoray (b. 885) Callista's father, who was involved in a semi-romantic relationship with her mother, Aislin, before he raped her. He is curious about his children, and interested in the fact that Callista shares his dark magic. Aislin Nolan (b. 1300) Callista's mother. She was eighteen years old when the twins were born, a product of rape. However despite this, she loves her children deeply. She teaches Callista a lot about the world, and shapes her to be the sort of woman she herself has turned into. However despite her fierce love for her daughter, she fears that Callista's powers resemble her father's, and that she might become like him. Carlisle Nolan (b. 1318) Callista's twin brother. He is extremely protective of her, disliking the fact that she took Tynan as a lover. He and his sister have an often sarcastic relationship. However, Carlisle is also somewhat jealous of his sister, knowing she is their mother's heir and feeling that their mother prefers her to him. Freya Delcoray Callista's maternal aunt, Markhos's older sister. Freya is quite protective of Callista, seeing her as family despite the circumstances of her conception. She does not wish to see any harm befall her niece, and actively tries to keep her out of danger. Lorcan Brant (b. 1336) Callista's son. He is born when she is eighteen years old, and due to the culture in the human kingdom of Sheridan, the birth of a son and heir makes Callista, formerly only a mistress to Aron, his lawful wife. Callista dotes upon her child and finds that she has a natural maternal instinct. Love Interest/s Aron Brant (b. 1312) Callista's husband. Aron was quite fascinated by Callista, desiring her because of her beauty but intrigued by her personality. He sees she is not as bad a person as she believes. Aron takes Callista as his mistress as part of his culture - meaning that she is practically his wife in everything but name, but only for three years, during which she must give him a son and heir or be cast aside for another mistress. Callista and Aron find differences in their culture, and Aron finds her strength and independence refreshing, as well as her desperation not to be seen as an object. Tynan Valdemar (b. 1315) Callista's former lover. Tynan and Callista first started having sex when she was only thirteen years old, and he sixteen. Tynan developed strong feelings for Callista, falling in love with her and wanting to marry her despite his lower station and her mother seeking other matches. Tynan is killed attempting to rescue Callista, and she laments the fact that she viewed his love for her as a game, using him for her own gain. Enemies Lysander Brant (b. 1289) Aron's father. Lysander greatly dislikes Callista due to a general dislike of fae, and also because of the rumours circulating about the girl's family, and some saying she is a temptress. He believes she has seduced Aron and is controlling him, not willing to see that they are in love. He is greatly disappointed when Callista bears Aron a son, and constantly informs his son that he could do better. Bowen Idonia Crown Prince of the light fae (adhain). Aislin scorned Bowen when she was a teenager, and Bowen has held that against her ever since. However he views Callista as a curiosity, a pretty trinket of value. He has some desire for her, but believes her to be like her mother and does not trust her. Bowen also wants to claim Aislin's realm, Errigal, and the four Elemental orbs, upon Aislin's death - and sees marrying Callista as a possible means to this end.